In With The Purple Out With The Blue
by flashpenguin
Summary: Just a quick one-shot drabble. Pen and Em spend the day bonding over paint and men.


_The quickest one shot I've ever written. Just a quick Saturday conversation between Pen and Em as they bond over painting and men. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

**Song prompt: "In With the Purple Out With The Blue" by Craig D'Andrea**

* * *

In With the Purple Out With The Blue

Saturday afternoons as a day off for the team was a rarity. Maybe it was the moon in the sun's house, or Venus was crossing Mars…whatever the cause, crime was up. Not up- no that was an understatement- crime was skyrocketing. But at the same time the crimes weren't outrageous. So, it could be worse. But for one day crime decided to take a rest and the team jumped on it.

Now that they had a day off, what was Emily Prentiss doing? She was helping Pen paint the four rooms in her apartment. That wasn't so bad…painting was relaxing and helped her get her thoughts together, but there was no relaxing as she tried to understand why Pen had decided to paint the rooms purple. And not just any purple- grape purple walls with white trim.

"How's that wall coming along?" Pen asked, as she poured more paint into the tray.

"Pretty good, although for the last half hour I've been somewhere between craving a peanut butter sandwich and wanting to break out into the Barney song."

"I like purple."

Em turned to look at her friend. "Really? I would never have guessed. I was wondering if the walls shouldn't have been pink."

Pen made a face. "Oh please! Pink? Pink? Princess, have you even looked at my stuff? Everything in here would clash with pink."

"This coming from the woman who puts polka dots with paisley prints," Em remarked dryly. Standing on tiptoes, she tried to get the one last spot on the wall.

"Smart ass. I think hanging around Rossi has corrupted you Chica."

"I'll tell him you said that."

"No you won't!" Pen shrieked.

"Afraid of the big bad mobster man?"

"Not afraid…he's still a bit intimidating."

"That he is." Em dipped her paint brush and moved it against the wall. "So, why isn't Morgan helping you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"He can't stand paint fumes. Makes him nauseous. But just as well, I would rather spend time with you."

"Thanks."

"Plus I can get more painting done because I won't be staring at your body and trying to figure out how to accidentally pour paint on you to get your shirt off."

Em's paint brush stopped in mid-stride. "That was a mental image I could have gone without."

Pen's eyes glazed over. "Not me, sister. Could you see him doused with paint, taking it all off?" she asked dreamily. Suddenly she was brought back to reality as something wet was flicked in her face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Trying to bring you back to reality. I am having a hard enough time trying not to image myself trapped in the belly of a purple dinosaur without the image of Derek Morgan half-naked floating thru my mind."

"This coming from the woman sleeping with the FBI Lothario. Oh the nerve!"

"At least I don't have to dream about ripping Rossi's clothes off; I can go home tonight and fulfill my fantasies. Without dumping a container of paint on him, if I may add," Em added saucily and lazily painted the same spot repeatedly as her mind wandered.

"That is wrong!" Pen flicked the roller at Em. Jerked back to the present, Em dipped her brush.

"Not as wrong as the mental image of Morgan without his shirt on." Em flicked the brush back. In seconds, laughter filled the bathroom as the two women became involved in a paint fight.  
*****

Three hours and two showers later. Pen and Em sat at the dining room table eating Chinese while soft music played in the background. Silence hung between the two women, but every time they caught each other's eyes, it was all they could do to suppress the giggles.

"What's so funny?" Pen asked as her chopsticks dug in the container of fried rice.

"You still have a purple streak in your hair."

"Really? You put it there Chica."

"I think it looks good against the auburn." Em reached for a fortune cookie. "You never know; it might be the one thing that turns Morgan on."

"Sweetie, it's been nearly six years. If he hasn't noticed me by now, he won't." Pen cast a look at Em's face. "At least I have a streak in my hair; you look like you have purple chicken pox."

"True. But who knows…it might afford me a little TLC tonight."

"You really think Rossi will play nursemaid?"

Em's eyes snapped with merriment. "Actually, I think he might take it as a challenge to try and scrub them off."

"Eew! Okay, that was way too much information."

Together they laughed. Em chewed her cookie quickly and swallowed. "So, what do we do next?"

"Can you play UNO?"

"I haven't played in years, but yes I can." Em helped clear the table as Pen grabbed the cards and shuffled. "What are the stakes?"

"Lunch."

"Dinner."

"Deal."

"With our guys."

"Your guy," Pen amended. "My guy only exists in my dreams." She threw the cards at Em.

Em looked at her cards and started planning a strategy. "He wouldn't if you asked him to come over next weekend to finish up the bathroom we never finished."

"And then what?" Pen asked as she arranged her cards.

"Ask him to play UNO."

Pen scoffed. "Like he would agree to that." She laid a card on the table.

Em spied the card on the table and picked one to challenge back. "If you wear that ratty old sweat shirt, and he gives you a hard time, tell him that you have an idea on how to change it."

Pen raised her eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Em bit her lip to contain a smile. "Drop a challenge for a game of strip UNO."

Pen blushed. "I like your thinking Chica."

Em winked at her friend. "So will he."

And he did.


End file.
